


Little Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Winchester Brothers have a little sister who is friends with Crowley and Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter!

  
As you searched through your duffel bag, you had come to the conclusion that you had left your shampoo at the motel you were at last night. You knew Sam always carried two bottles of conditioner and shampoo with him so you yelled at him through the motel bathroom door.

"Sammy! Can I use your shampoo?"

Only two people in the world were allowed to call your brother by that name.

"Yes, just don't use all of it. Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"Yes please."

You heard his footsteps outside the door, followed by a quick knock.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, let me unlock the door."

Sam walked into the tiny bathroom holding a bottle of shampoo, eyes squeezed closed.

"My eyes are closed!"

"I can see that, but I still have clothes on, so you can open your eyes."

You took the shampoo from him and thanked him, and finally took your shower.  
*****

When you got out of the shower, you put on your Levi's and a black t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom barefoot. You heard someone whistling Black Sabbath's "War Pigs". You saw Dean handing Sam a paper bag.

"Hey Sis, I brought pie."

Dean, your eldest brother, had been shopping for salt and gasoline- you guys were running low- and he always told you that pie was always on the mandatory list for supply runs.

"See Sam, Dee brought the pie like a good brother. Take some notes."

Sammy sent a sarcastic "Ha ha" your way. Dean gave you a slice of pie and a fork, and you replied to Sammy's comment with a smile and a mouthful of apple pie. You looked at Dean, who had just cut himself a slice of pie  
while simultaneously reading the newspaper he had picked up at the gas station on your way into town early this morning. On the front page, you read, "The Bakersfield Californian". You noticed that a picture of power lines and a cloudy sky had made the front page of the paper.

"Thank you Dee. Did you happen to buy some shampoo?"  
  
Dean smiled at you, and grabbed a bag, rummaged through it for a few seconds and pulled out a 2 in 1 pack of conditioner/shampoo.  
As you took the bottle he handed you, he patted your head.

"Emma, you act like I don't know you. You've never been able to keep track of your things."

"That's not true", you responded, "I've been able to keep track of you two my entire life."

Dean looked at you and said sarcastically, "And how old are you, thirteen?"

"Seventeen and you know it."

"Yeah well you hardly act like it. You still never even call me my real name, since you were a year old I've always been 'Big Brother Dee'"

"Do you want me to call you Dean? And I while I'm at it, should I start calling Tree Man over here Samuel?"

"You know what I meant."

Sam walked in front of you and looked slightly offended.

"Did you just call me Tree Man?"

You wanted to laugh but kept a serious face. You heard Dean throwing away the newspaper along with "Shut up, Sammy."

"So Big Brother, anything look like our kind of job?"

Dean had already called Bobby, who said that there was probably half a dozen demons in town.

"Yeah, a couple electrical storms a couple miles outside of town, every week there are about two, but they keep getting closer to a new hospital that was built a couple years ago."

Immediately, you thought of one your best friends.

You looked at Sam, who gave you a confused look, and he asked, "Think it's Crowley?"

Dean turns around, takes a few steps then looks at Sam and says sarcastically "No Sam, I think it's Bobby."

Sam looks at Dean. "Don't give me that shit, I'm being serious."

You knew Crowley would always answer your calls, every time you talk he always says, if you're ever in trouble, dial 666. But your brothers didn't know about your friendship with The King, so you decided you would call him when the boys weren't around.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda thirsty, is it okay if I grab a soda out of the vending machine?" You hoped Dean says yes.

"Yeah sure," he answers,"just don't take to long." He pulls a five dollar bill from his wallet so you can buy him a bag of candy.  
*****  
You stood next to a vending machine and took your phone from your pocket, and dial 666.

You hear a dial tone. A rough British accent says "You've reached The King, what do you want?"

"Hey Crowley, it's Emma. Where are you?"

"Hello Dear, how are you? Are you in trouble? What's happened?"

"No Crowley, I'm fine, but where are you?"

"I'm in California. Why?"

"Do you know anything about demons in a town called Bakersfield?"

"Well I should, that's where I am."


End file.
